


Standing Liam up

by theoriginisyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginisyou/pseuds/theoriginisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisamente non era la serata di Niall. Nè quella di Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Liam up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I fatti raccontati in questa storia non sono mai avvenuti. I personaggi fanno parte dei One Direction, ma io non li possiedo nè conosco. Non guadagno niente da tutto ciò.

Niall voleva uscire, ecco. Perchè stare a casa da solo di sabato sera gli metteva tristezza e aveva pure fame, quindi voleva andare in qualche bel ristorante e _uscire_.

Solo che uscire da solo era brutto. E i suoi migliori amici erano evidentemente stanchi di lui e si erano inventati balle assurde per non uscire con lui.   
Zayn aveva detto di essere con Danny e avrebbe quasi potuto crederci se il moro non avesse risposto al telefono con il fiatone come uno che stava facendo sesso e non si fossero sentiti dei _gemiti_ in sottofondo alla loro conversazione. E quindi la cosa di Danny era una balla perchè Zayn non ci andava mica a letto, no?  
Harry aveva detto qualcosa sull'uscire con Nick e Louis aveva detto qualcosa sull'uscire con Eleanor ma Niall avrebbe scommesso una mandria di cammelli (se l'avesse avuta) che in realtà quei due stessero scopando appassionatamente su una qualche superficie del loro appartamento proprio mentre lui formulava quel pensiero.  
Liam era l'unico che non aveva chiamato perchè sapeva che sarebbe uscito con Danielle quella sera. 

Ma Liam fu la persona che si ritrovò davanti poco dopo quando, sentito suonare il campanello, aprì la porta. Con un sorriso un po' triste e gli occhi bassi, il castano spiegò che Danielle aveva avuto un'emergenza familiare e che non potevano quindi uscire. Poi, come se niente fosse, chiese: “Esci con me? Tipo, all'appuntamento?”  
Niall ovviamente si ritrovo a boccheggiare un “Cosa?” e Liam rispose: “Beh, io avevo prenotato al ristorante e disdire è imbarazzante, e, insomma, se vuoi..non è che ti va di venire a cena con me? Cioè, non è un appuntamento o niente, ovvio, solo che c'è il tavolo e quindi...”  
Beh, Niall _aveva_ fame e _voleva_ uscire in effetti, e Liam aveva aveva detto che non era un appuntamento quindi perchè non approfittare?  
“Dove hai prenotato?”  
“Da 'C London'.”  
“Dieci minuti che mi cambio.”

Dodici minuti dopo, Niall e Liam, vestiti di tutto punto uscivano da casa del primo per il loro appuntamento (dopo che un Niall dal viso color pomodoro aveva messo in un vaso i fiori che Liam aveva preso per Danielle e gli aveva consegnato, imbarazzato, mormorando qualcosa sul metterli in acqua per non lasciarli appassire) . Liam aprì lo sportello del taxi per Niall e questi si ritrovò ad arrossire(di nuovo), confuso ma lusingato, in qualche modo. Il viaggio fu trascorso in un silenzio un po' imbarazzato, con il tassista che lanciava ogni tanto ai ragazzi occhiate che, a parere del biondo, gridavano “Aww, che coppia carina!”; quando giunsero davanti al ristorante Niall si precipitò fuori dall'auto. Liam pagò poi scese a sua volta e, preso Niall sotto braccio con estremo turbamento di quest'ultimo, lo guidò nel ristorante.

Il maître li accolse e li guidò al tavolo destinato a Liam e Danielle, augurando loro una buona serata con un tono che Niall classificò come allusivo. Perchè cavolo aveva accettato, adesso tutti li prendevano per una coppia gay. Grazie a qualche divinità, Liam prese l'iniziativa e iniziò a parlare del nuovo disco e delle canzoni che stavano registrando, distraendo Niall dalle sue paranoie. Il resto fu fatto dal vino e dall'antipasto che arrivarono e cancellarono ogni proccupazione dalla mente del biondino. e da quel momento la conversazione fluì e l'atmosfera si distese.

La pace interna di Niall durò fino alla fine della cena, che si concluse con una deliziosa fonduta al cioccolato. Il biondo gustò a pieno la frutta avvolta dalla meravigliosa crema scura, me Liam sembrava distratto, turbato e _stava fissando la bocca di Niall._ Egli si ritrovò a chiedere, a disagio: “C'è qualcosa che non va, Liam?”  
“N-niente, sei solo sporco di cioccolato.”  
“Dove, qui?” rispose Niall, cercando di ripulirsi con il tovagliolo ma fallendo.  
“No, no, più su, aspetta, più a destra, non, no lì! Quello è il naso, Niall! Più giù, di lato..ah, lascia perdere!” e costringendo l'amico a posare il tovagliolo, Liam si allungò sopra il tavolo e pulì con l'indice l'angolo della bocca di Niall, con un'espressione intensa e concentratissima. Spostò poi lo sguardo intenso dritto negli occhi del biondo, che osservava a bocca aperta e con gli occhi sbarrati; Liam leccò l'indice, ripulendolo con la lingua dal cioccolato.  
A quel gestò Niall si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva e, alzatosi di scattò, si diede alla fuga, con un pressante problema nei pantaloni, abbandonando Liam al ristorante, confuso e con il conto da pagare. Gli aveva per caso dato la scossa? 

 

 


End file.
